In The End
by Your Undoing
Summary: Veronica calls Logan to wrap things up. Postfinale.


In The End  
by Your Undoing  
Summary; Veronica calls Logan to tell him she's done. Post-finale.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica glared balefully at her sidekick. Sighing, she allowed the hand that was holding it to fall limply back down onto the seat beside her. She flinched as the weight of her hand sent water from the dripping bench splashing onto her precious electronic accomplice. _Make that electronic enemy_. _Soak it up, bud. I hope you don't work._

She stared out across the street, only to be greeted by the sight of a young couple stepping out of a cab. When was the last time she'd spoken to Piz, anyway? Ugh.

She turned her gaze back to her damp sidekick. _Just get it over with, Veronica. Five minutes of awkwardness and he'll never bother you again._

Who was she fooling? Logan couldn't be stopped. He'd proven that yesterday, and that hadn't been the first time.

But she'd gotten this far. Whatever. Just do it.

Her fingers dashed across the buttons with embarrassing speed. Of course she'd memorized his number. She had taken it off of speed dial months ago, but she couldn't de-program her brain. Sigh.

Ring.

_Maybe I should just hang up._

Ring.

_Maybe he won't be there._

Ring.

_Forget it. I tried. I won't call again._

"Hello?"

_Oh..._

"Uh, hi Logan," she murmured with a grimace.

"Veronica?" He sounded surprised. Of course he sounded surprised.

She ran a hand through her hair, biting her lower lip and taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Thank you for apologizing to Piz," she said, in a voice that she hoped sounded a hell of a lot calmer than she felt. She anxiously scuffed the toes of her converse into a puddle at her feet. She noted dully that it had begun drizzling again.

"Oh. Sure. Anything to earn me a few points in the Ronnie bank."

She could practically hear his rueful smile. Agh.

"Look Logan, you don't have many points at all right now," she snapped.

The sound of him sighing, and then; "is this about me teaching that unfortunate son of a whore some manners yesterday?"

Veronica gritted her teeth. "His name is Gory, Logan. And he could ruin your life. You can't just throw yourself around like you're invincible. I've spent the past two and a half years of my life trying to dodge your self-destructive bullets and yet you're talking about 'points in the Ronnie bank'?"

Silence on the other end of the line, but she knew he was listening. She could see him in her mind's eye—his hand on his forehead, his eyes rolling and gleaming in anticipation of a fight. Well here you go, Logan. Enjoy it while you can.

"You know what? It's fine of you to just listen. Because I'm tired of hearing you talk nice when you're obviously incapable of following through. You told me you weren't going to touch him, and then I turn around and there you are on top of him. I can't trust you!"

She paused, closing her eyes and biting her tongue. She couldn't allow herself to break down in front of him. Not even over the phone. She didn't want to leave him with that impression of her.

Sigh. "Look. We had some fun times, Logan. Epic, or whatever. But we've tried, and it didn't work. I need you to let go. Let go so I can. I need to live my life without worrying about what kind of trouble you're getting in. You can't be my responsibility anymore, and I'm tired of you thinking that I'm yours. I want you to forget me, Logan. I want you to go away."

She flinched as her voice quavered on the last word. Taking a deep breath, she rapidly blinked her blurry eyes clear and stared determinedly at a crack in the pavement.

_It's done now. I did it. Let him speak if he wants to. I could hang up now and be happy._

She didn't feel very happy.

Logan was silent for a long time. She didn't know why she couldn't just hang up the phone. Was it because, for whatever reason, he hadn't?

Finally, his end of the line crackled as he sighed again.

"I'm so sorry you feel that about me, Veronica."

Even though he couldn't see her, Veronica squinted her eyes and shook her head. _Don't even try, Logan._  
_  
_"I just want you to be happy. If you really believe you'll be better off without me, then… so be it."

Veronica felt her vocal chords give an involuntary shudder. She couldn't speak. _Keep it together. Come on._

"I care about you, Ronnie. But I'll leave you alone. I'll never talk to you again. I'll move out of town and change my name if you want me to."

She was crying in public. Oh, god. Why was she crying in public? It's just Logan. Stupid Logan. What the hell? This was so ridiculously unlike her. And it had begun to pour again.

She was sure he could hear her little hiccoughing sobs. Although there were few people on the street, none of whom she recognized, she swiveled around on the backless bench and stared lamely at the brick wall behind her.

"I want you to," she managed to whisper.

Nothing. A sudden click, and then an even deeper silence. She realized numbly he had hung up the phone.

So this was how it was all destined to end. The epicness of Veronica and Logan had finally drawn to a close at the sound of an ended phone call.

"Then why are you crying, Ronnie?"

Veronica swiveled around. There was Logan, wearing a damp sweater with his short bangs plastered to his head by the rain. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't wearing his usual scowl either. His eyes were wide. Questioning.

"I-"

She shook her head, biting her lips and squeezing her eyes closed.

"How did you get here?" she asked thickly, with a sniffle.

"I may be a loser, but I retain my right to vote. I saw you leaving and noticed you didn't look too good. I was trying to catch up-- going to ask you if you wanted a ride home-- but I got your call before I had the chance." 

"Oh," Veronica uttered softly.

"You never answered my question," said Logan slowly, sitting down beside her.

"What question?" she asked stiffly.

"If you want me to leave, then why did you start crying when I told you I would?"

Veronica felt her chest heave as she suppressed another hiccoughing sob.

"I don't think you want me to, V."

Logan smiled softly and wrapped an arm around her. Veronica sighed. Oh, what the hell. 

"Well… maybe you can stick around."


End file.
